Revenge of the Clan
by vonniebeth
Summary: Follow up to iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12's Hunting Season. Henry goes to the Clan to seek revenge on iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 and BluestBlood for getting trapped in a plot bunny trap. Please read and review.


**alright, so who here loves revenge fics? I know I do, and this is one that incorporates the Clan. I wrote this during school, so I tried to put as many people of the Clan in it as I could (since I'm not sure if I'm allowed to access FFnet at school…). Also starring Double Agent Danamite, alias DD, as the official honorary member of the Clan**

Scene I: The Clan Headquarters

*the members of the Clan are gathered for a meeting, and everyone is talking to people*

Me: Okay people. This meeting of the Clan will now come to order. As Vice President…

ElianaMargalit: … and Vice President, we move that we plot revenge.

futurestar26: For what?

ElianaMargalit: Henry?

YourEyes1012: HENRY? WHERE?

Henry: *walks through door, ignoring YourEyes1012* Hello. Are you aware that your President and Ninja went plot bunny hunting without you guys? I got caught in one of their traps. I notice that some of you are experts at revenge, so you better do something good.

criminally-insane-girl: Wait, we weren't invited to go plot bunny hunting?

Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff: Is this revenge for us or for you?

Clan: *starts questioning*

Me: Silence!

Clan: *continues questioning*

ElianaMargalit: Quiet, people!

Clan: *continues questioning*

Henry: SHUT UP!

Clan: *quiet*

werewolf-in-training: *raises hand*

Me: Yes?

werewolf-in-training: What are we going to do?

Me: There's only one thing we can do… OH DANAMITE!

Double Agent Danamite: *walks through door* Can't you just call me DD like everyone else?

Me: *smiles, shakes head*

Double Agent Danamite: *angry sigh* Okay, whatever. So this is the plan…

Scene II: A Forest

*iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 and BluestBlood, who obviously were not at the meeting, are still plot bunny hunting*

BluestBlood: *whispers* Okay, there's the plot bunny. Now we're going to quietly sneak up on it and capture it.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *whispers* Alright!

Both: *tiptoe up to the plot bunny, capture it under a net*

BluestBlood: *throws the plot bunny to the Moon*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Oh… my… god! I HAVE AN IDEA NOW! So, that's 1 down and 7 more to go.

BluestBlood: Darn…

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Yeah. Hm, I wonder what the rest of the Clan is up to?

BluestBlood: I'm not sure, but I bet they're as happy as clams. Hey, I have an idea! Let's go invite them to help us capture plot bunnies!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Hey, that's a great idea! Okay!

Scene III: The Clan Headquarters

*Double Agent Danamite is finishing up discussing the revenge plan*

Double Agent Danamite: So, do we all have it now?

Clan: Yes!

Henry: No. Why do I have to be dressed like this?

Double Agent Danamite: Come on, Henry. It's only for the revenge. I swear on the name of Taylor Swift that nobody will put it on Facebook.

Me: *guiltily* Uh…

Double Agent Danamite: You've GOT to be kidding me, Oreo.

Me: Well, I wasn't the only one who put it up, you know.

YourEyes1012: That picture is my default now!

Clan: *applauds in agreement*

Henry: EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS DEAD IF YOU DON'T CHANGE IT NOW!

ElianaMargalit: Shush! They're coming!

BluestBlood, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *walk through door* We're back! *stare at Henry* Uh, Henry, why are you dressed like that?

Henry: *unenthusiastically* I AM A BANANA!

ElianaMargalit: *rolls eyes, punches Henry's arm*

BluestBlood: Hey! Don't punch Henry! Now, Henry, what lead you to dressing like that?

Henry: Uh… for her birthday! *points to criminally-insane-girl*

criminally-insane-girl: But it's not my…

Double Agent Danamite: *clears throat*

criminally-insane-girl: I mean, my birthday is coming up, so he's dressed as a banana for my, um… party.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: PARTY?  
criminally-insane-girl: Yep… but you and BluestBlood just missed it.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, Bluest Blood: *jaw drop*

futurestar26: It was one heck of a party. I'm glad I was invited.

Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff: We all were. *hugs criminally-insane-girl* Happy birthday!

criminally-insane-girl: *irritated* Get. Off. Now.

Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff: *backs off* Sorry.

BluestBlood: *angrily* Sorry we weren't invited to our party!

Me: *just as angrily* Sorry we weren't invited to go plot bunny hunting with you! *covers mouth immediately*

ElianaMargalit: *face palm*

Double Agent Danamite: *Gibbs-slaps me*

Henry: Good job, Tina Talksalot.

Me: *muffled* But my name isn't Tina.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Wait, all that was cuz me and BluestBlood went plot bunny hunting?

Clan: *nods solemnly*

Henry: And it was cuz you trapped me!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I need to have a talk the 2 VPs and DD in private.

Double Agent Danamite: I'll pass on that.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *grabs Double Agent Danamite's arm* NOW!

Scene IV: The Private Talk Room

*iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 looks as if she's going to give a long lecture on plotting revenge as me, Double Agent Danamite and ElianaMargalit have no clue what's going to happen*

Me: *nervously* How angry are you right now? Are we fired?

ElianaMargalit: *gives me a Look*

Me: *shrugs*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Well, I'm not THAT mad with you guys, but I wanna know whose idea it was to plot revenge.

Double Agent Danamite: None other than oreoprincess0401!

ElianaMargalit: *at the same time as Double Agent Danamite* It was totally DD's idea!

Me: *at the same time as ElianaMargalit* Henry made us do it!

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Alright, one at a time! Now, I heard DD mentioned, so DD?

Double Agent Danamite: It was NOT my idea! I swear to Lady Antebellum it wasn't! It was just another day when oreoprincess0401 called me and asked if I'd help with the revenge. That's all that was. So, obviously, it was her idea.

ElianaMargalit: You were the one who came up with the plan.

Double Agent Danamite: But it wasn't my idea to start revenge.

ElianaMargalit:*shrugs* True…

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Uh, oreoprincess0401?

Me: Look, although revenge is fun, it isn't right. It started today around 11 am when Henry called me and ElianaMargalit and asked if we would help him with some revenge. We said yes cuz we didn't know who he wanted to get revenge with. Then when he said it was you and BluestBlood, I felt bad, but not bad enough to back out. Now I'm feeling horrible, thanks a lot.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: So, this all leads up to Henry?

Double Agent Danamite, ElianaMargalit, Me: *nod*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Then, as President of the Clan, I move that we plot revenge: Clan-style.

Me: I second the motion!

ElianaMargalit: I third it.

Double Agent Danamite: I think you guys are crazy. *walks out of the story*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *giggles* Let's go!

Scene V: The Clan Kitchen

*Henry is tied to a chair with his hands behind him as we are forcing him to eat disgusting foods*

Henry: No!

Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff: *tries to force the spoon into Henry's mouth* Yes!

Henry: But I HATE lima beans!

werewolf-in-training: Really? Well, we hate going against our friends… BUT WE LOVE YOU!

Henry: *starts crying* Why me?

YourEyes1012: *hovers over Henry* Why not?

Henry: *with a mouthful of lima beans* I'd rather be in the banana suit again!

Me: That can be arranged.

Henry: Note to self: NEVER ask the Clan to help with revenge… and NEVER marry another Clan member. *glares at YourEyes1012*

YourEyes1012: *with a smile a mile wide* Hi!

Henry: I hate revenge.

The end! (:


End file.
